


Spaces

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Dean, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean has a panic attack, Dean is a Good Friend, Emotionally Repressed Dean, Emotionally Stunted Dean, Even baby isn't safe, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: Dean is off in a bar again and Sam needs to find out what's wrong, like always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot, tried some things with this one. :) I just realized the word count. XD

The room is tinted yellow by a shitty lamp in the corner of the room. My upper lips curls in a snarl.

"Dammit." My voice echos in the small, bland, empty, room. I run my fingers through my hair slowly and try to let the faint sensation calm me. I stand and pace the room.

"Dammit." I growl from the back of my throat. I want my brother just to be reasonable for once. He may think he's invincible but he's far from it. I stop in place. "Dean, you assshole." I mutter snatching up the keys. He didn't even take the car. I drive up to the nearest bar, it's pretty seedy but looks like a place Dean would go after something like what happened in the motel room. If Dean thinks he's clever, or that I wouldn't come in the bar to drag his ass out just because I might have to get a little dirty, he's wrong.

I walk in.

I have to wack away greenery to get passed the front door. It's like a fricken' jungle that consists only of shitty house plants people put their cigarettes out in.

"Dammit Dean." I bark. Dean is in the corner of the dimly lit bar. He's slouched over in pain and looks like he's about to puke.

"Sssamy yer' early. Thought you'd need ssome time to groom 'at mane of yoursss." Dean slurs. 

"You can't just keep running away from this! Or any of your problems for that matter, it isn't good for your liver." I say sharply.

" 'Ey kid! Keep ya' problems to ya'self. No body wants 'ur sob story." A large man confidently garbles. He is probably hoping to scare me off but, though I'm not Dean this is my element. He spends a lot of time in places like these but he's always wasted. I'm often sober.

"Mind your own business." I snap baring my canines.

"You made it my bussssinesss."

My hand hits his jaw. I take an almost animalistic pleasure in the way his bones shatter with my one punch.

"Let's go, Dean."

" 'Kay Sssammy."

I take Dean back to the cramped motel room and lay him on the bed. I hope he has a killer hangover from being an emotionally constipated dumbass.

 

**Dean's POV**

My Head throbs. What happened last night?

_I remember now._

The fight, the drinking, all of it. Sam even took out that guy with massive paws of his.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Fine. Make it quick though, my head is pounding."

"You sure you don't want to just be dignified and admit it?"

"Dignity is overrated." I smirk. Sam huffs.

"Okay Dean, be a child. It isn't going to make your ailment disappear."

"Sammy, I'm perfectly healthy! I had a little trouble breathing, you need to chill the hell out."

"Dean, you had a panic attack because you got locked in the motel room. There's obviously something going on."

"I was a little shaken, I wouldn't call it a panic attack."

"What triggered it?" Sam asks. I look at the floor. My head hurts and I don't want to admit that I freaked out just because the room was a little small. What use is a claustrophobic hunter? None.

"Dean."

"Sammy, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you drank until you were close to blacking out. People don't do that unless there's a problem. I promise nothing you say will make me see you as less of a man, Dean."

"The room was too small." I choke out.

"What?"

"It was way too damn small Sammy! I just wanted to get out and handle that on my own but I couldn't!"

"Has this happened before?"

"Yeah. Usually I'll just go on a walk for a bit but it can get kinda bad in, baby."

"You should've told me, Dean. I could've helped you."

"Too late for that." I say as I flop back on the bed. Hopefully this will never come up again. Ever.


End file.
